He's My Superman
by greengirl82
Summary: You saved me, I save you...


**He's My Superman**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, but I've learned to accept that...

Summary: What happens when Hotch comes upon an unsub who's holding Emily hostage?

Timeline: AU Present Day

Special Thanks To: **ilikered123** for the prompt. Hope you like it.

A/N: So this was given to me as a prompt, and this was what popped into my head, enjoy.

Thanks for reading, do remember to leave a review on the way out.

* * *

><p>"Love comes unseen; we only see it go by." Austin Dobson<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch paused mid step as he walked through the wooded area in a park, his hand on his ear wig as he heard Emily grunt and heard their unsub scream at her.<p>

"Federal Agent, freeze." Emily barked out only to be heard groaning.

"Well hello, Federal Agent" Hotch heard the unsub say.

"Drop your weapon." Emily ordered.

"Not really going to happen." Hotch heard the unsub say.

Hotch raced through the park, he ignored the sound of Dave and Morgan giving out orders over the ear wig, he could feel his heart pounding as he heard the unsub grab Emily.

"Prentiss" Hotch said trying to keep his voice calm when he came upon the scene, his weapon drawn at the unsub.

"Is that your name, pretty?" the unsub said holding a knife at Emily's throat.

Hotch could feel Emily's eyes on him, he was surprised that she held no fear or emotion in them. He was proud that he saw only determination in them.

"The name is Agent Prentiss" Emily said in her usual trademark witty tone.

"Agent Prentiss" the unsub repeated, pulling her close to him.

He sniffed her hair and Hotch resisted the urge to shoot on sight, she couldn't fight back due to knife to her neck or the handcuffs on her wrists.

"Release my agent" Hotch told the unsub.

"Shoot him," Emily whispered to Hotch.

The unsub looked at Hotch and smirked, "Quiet, sweetheart."

"This whole situation could be fixed, just release my agent." Hotch told the unsub.

Hotch wanted to take the shot, but he couldn't not with the risk of hitting Emily, so he kept his eyes trained on the unsub holding the hunting knife to her neck.

* * *

><p>"Tell me Mr. FBI Agent" the unsub said moving backwards while pulling Emily along with him "How did you find me?"<p>

Hotch watched as the man put pressure against the knife to Emily's neck, "Huh? Answer me."

"Your ex wife" Emily said when Hotch refused to answer only glaring at the man before him "She told us about your cabin."

"Should of know Lenore would of opened her big fucking mouth" the unsub said, "That's why I'm staying a confirmed bachelor."

The unsub turned his attention to Emily, "How about you, Agent Prentiss? You wouldn't do that would you? Turn on your man."

"Shoot him" Emily muttered, "He'll only end up killing us both."

The unsub chuckled, "Funny, girl. Now, Mr. FBI Man here's what I want. I want a safe passage out of here, no black and whites following, none at all. And to make sure you cooperate, I'll take this pretty girl with me."

"That's never going to happen." Emily said, "The next time you pick a hostage, you're better off picking someone that he'll actually care about."

Hotch saw Emily's face hold no emotion as she said that but the unsub just shook his head at that.

"Clever girl," the unsub said pulling on Emily's hair pulling her to him, "And a looker too. Just my type too."

"You're in a situation that you can't control" Hotch said calmly walking forward slowly, "Now, let my agent go and take me instead."

The unsub backed himself and Emily up, "You're not really my type, and it'd be better if you stayed back or Agent Prentiss will be wearing a scarf to her own funeral."

Trying to control his facial movements, Hotch grimaced at that.

Backing up slightly when he saw the unsub draw light traces of blood from Emily's neck and to her own credit she never made a sound.

* * *

><p>Hotch felt a sense of relief hit him when he heard Morgan and Dave on the ear wigs saying that they were in position and ready for the word.<p>

"Now come along, Agent Prentiss" the unsub said grabbing Emily's hair with one of his hand, "Lets go for a ride."

Emily felt the unsub pull her along, and she heard, as well as Hotch did, that neither Morgan or Dave could take the shot.

That's when Hotch looked in Emily's eyes as the unsub was dragging her away. He saw the insistence in them, pure determination.

"Shoot me" Emily mouthed, but Hotch couldn't, shaking his head.

Hotch seen that his time was running out, either act now or lose her. Lifting up his gun, he fires ducking when the unsub fires back.

Looking up he notices that Emily struggling against the unsub when the knife is gone.

Hotch aims his gun on the unsub who notices the movement and points the gun at Emily's head.

"Go on, do it." the unsub taunted.

Hotch sees Emily fighting to not move against him. The unsub has his arm wrapped around her neck, using her as a shield.

"Shoot me, Mr. FBI" the unsub said, "Shoot me, she'll go with me. Go on, do it. Pull the trigger."

With the struggling movement against the unsub who has his gun trained on Hotch ready to shoot, Emily grabs hold of his arms with her cuffed hands and obstructing his shot and mouths to Hotch "Do it."

Hotch winces and sees that the only option to stop the unsub is to shoot Emily as well.

Giving her one last look, she nods while grappling with the arm trying to stop the man fighting against her.

Hotch trains his arm up and fires the gun, his heart aching when he sees both Emily and the unsub fall to the floor.

Hotch rushes over, seeing both Dave and Morgan come running out of the woods towards the two on the floor.

"Call for a medic" Hotch told Morgan.

"He's dead." Dave said seeing the the kill shot being the chest.

Hotch looks down at Emily and sees her gasping, blood gushing out of her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Emily's eyes pop open and she groans in pain, "Son of a bitch, that hurts like hell."<p>

"Well of course it does" Garcia said smiling "Looks like we're in a club together. The getting shot club."

Emily turned her head over to see both JJ and Garcia looking at her.

"Lets try and keep the minimum members down to just three." Emily said looking at her shoulder, "Wow, I really hope they give me some good narcotics because this sucks."

A knock to the door tore the three women's attention and Emily smiled when she saw Morgan, Reid and Dave come in.

"Princess, you really need to stop playing hero." Morgan said lifting up his gift bag, "Because you were already declared dead once this year, stop making it a habit."

"Here you go, Emily" Reid said holding up some books, "Welcome to the club."

"Do I get some kind of special mug for getting shot?" Emily joked seeing everyone look at her, "What you all can make the joke, why not me?" Picking through the gift bags, "Fine, you all suck."

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked, "And don't do the usual quip answer, truth?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "My shoulder hurts like hell and I want out of this sling, but other than that nothing I can't handle." Emily looked around, "Where's Hotch?"

Dave and Morgan exchanged looks, "He's dealing with the fall out of the shooting."

"Oh" Emily said trying to hide her disappointment, "Well I hope Strauss isn't giving him too hard of a time."

Morgan saw Dave hesitate but said, "Just the usual standard red tape bureaucratic crap."

"Do you know how long you'll have to stay in here?" Reid asked, his eyes not leaving the small bandage on her neck from the cut.

"They said I can get sprung out of here tomorrow by noon." Emily said, "So hopefully I'll be back at work by..."

"Next week" Dave said, smirking when he saw Emily shoot him a look, "Don't give me that look, that was Strauss' orders."

JJ saw Emily's eyelids flutter as she looked at the presents in front of her, "I think we should all let, Em get some rest."

"What?" Garcia asked but saw JJ shoot her a look, "Ok. Sleep tight, gumdrop. Don't try anything else heroic tonight."

* * *

><p>Emily felt a presence in the room, opening her eyes and saw Hotch sitting in the empty chair next to her.<p>

"Sorry if I woke you" Hotch said quietly.

Wincing as she tried to sit up, Hotch got up and helped her sit up.

"It's ok" Emily said trying to mask the sharp pain in her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Hotch tried not to roll his eyes, "You're the one who got shot and you're asking how I am?"

Emily cleared her throat, trying not to openly stare at him. She noticed his hair was a little messed up, and noticing that it was eleven at night he was still in his work suit, meaning he hadn't gone home.

"Well, what would you like to talk about the weather?" Emily asked, "Or what's the latest happenings in Hollywood?"

Hotch chuckled, but when he seen her wince at the pain. "Are you ok?"

"I've had better days" Emily joked, trying not to think of the pain.

Hotch's face dropped, Emily could see the shame and guilt written all over him.

"I am so sorry that I shot you." Hotch said remorsefully.

"Why?" Emily asked, "I told you to do it, Hotch. It was the only way to stop the unsub."

Hotch looked down at his hands, feeling regret fill him, he hated himself for doing this to her.

He felt it was his job to protect her and all he did was hurt her.

* * *

><p>Emily grabbed hold of his hands, she could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest, "Hey look at me."<p>

Hotch looked up at the brunette, he was stunned by the determination she held in her face.

"Do not feel guilty for doing your job" Emily said seeing him about to open his mouth, "I am not mad at you for doing what I told you to do. That was the only way to stop him. If you hadn't done what I asked, then I would most likely be dead right now."

"It's my job to protect you" Hotch said lightly, his thumb running over her hand making her pulse race, "And all I did was cause you pain."

Emily bit her lip as she felt a wave of frustration hit her, "Hotch, you did protect me. Twice you've saved my life. The first time because of my own actions. This time, you saved me from having my throat slit, or shot at by him and dumped into a ravine like thirteen other women. Given the choice I'd rather be shot by you then him."

Hotch saw the smirk play on her face, and as guilty as he felt, he couldn't help but be infected by her laughter.

"Yeah" Hotch said.

Emily took a deep breath, "Thank you."

Hotch looked down at her, and smiled, "Well... I guess I should say you're welcome? But that doesn't feel appropriate..."

"Considering you shot me?" Emily teased.

Hotch groaned at that, "Please don't remind me. That was painful..."

"You thought it was painful?" Emily teased him, seeing him look embarrassed, "You should try it from this end."

Hotch covered his mouth with his hands "God I'm stepping in it aren't I?"

"You make this way too easy." Emily laughed, "But in all seriousness, Hotch. Thank you."

"Well thanks for... I don't know." Hotch said, "Surviving."

Emily shook her head laughing, "Yeah I wouldn't want to have burden you with paper work because of my death."

Hotch grabbed her free hand, "No" Hotch said firmly his face turning serious, "Because I wouldn't have liked losing you."

Emily took a deep breath, her heart racing at the touch, but just smiled, "Yeah, dying would of sucked again. But anyways, thanks again for that."

"You can stop thanking me now." Hotch said, looking over at the clock, "I better head on home."

"Ok." Emily said hiding her disappointment "Thanks for dropping by. I guess I'll see you when I get to come back to the BAU."

"Oh, ok" Hotch said walking to the door, "Take care, Prentiss... Emily."

"Good night, Hotch." Emily said shifting on her bed to face the window, sighing as her heart rate returned to normal.

Hotch took another look at the brunette on the hospital bed then walked out, trying to keep his breathing even.

_'Thank you, God' _Hotch told himself stepping into the elevator letting his composure drop _'Thank you for keeping her safe again.' _

* * *

><p>Barbara De Angelis said, "You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>

Well there you have it, I asked the review button if this was any good and he siad it's up to you. So leave a review and let me know...

And nope, there will be no sequel, sorry.


End file.
